Yes, Sir
by redshipper
Summary: Broyles invites Olivia into his room for an interesting briefing.


Olivia spent too many hours awake, rolling around on her bed, restless. She desperately wanted to sleep but couldn't and, sometimes, her body was so tired she couldn't afford to leave the comfort of her bed to go back to work.

In nights like those she indulged to her imagination, which lately was her only solace. Olivia led her hand to between her legs and started touching herself, as her mind wandered off. In her imagination, she was called to Broyles' office for a briefing.

"Did you ask to see me, sir?" Olivia asked, after knocking on the door and softly opening it.

"Yes, Dunham, come on in," Broyles said, turning around to face her, his hands behind his back.

She walked into the room softly and stopped about a meter or so from her boss, waiting for him to talk.

"You know, I take pride on the excellent team I've gathered here under my command at the FBI, agent Dunham," he started, walking around the room "besides being really well-trained, these agents are also obedient to my orders. Are you one of those agents, Dunham?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Good," he continued talking, now stopping behind Olivia, who was following him with her eyes. She turned to see him "don't. Stay still," Broyles ordered.

Olivia turned back, slightly confused, but didn't say a word. She felt when he stepped closer to her, close enough so she could feel the heat from his body.

"That being said, I invited you here today because you, Dunham, are one fine agent. You're very precious to this corporation," Broyles continued, touching her shoulders with the palm of his hands, carefully. Olivia shuddered, taken by surprise. "There's no need to worry. I just want to show you my appreciation."

His hands slid down her arms, moving to find her flat belly, caressing her hip and stomach at the same time, making Olivia gasp audibly. His touch felt light yet sure, incisive. He acted like one who knows exactly his objective.

"Sometimes I observe you, Dunham, your obstination and the stubbornness that you pursue your goals," his hand now moved to her breast, fondling it, feeling it firm and small in his big hand, making Olivia lean back slightly, now her back touching him. She felt his hot breath on her neck, as his hand moved to remove strands of hair to her side, to give him better access. Broyles let his lips hover over her skin for a moment before planting a wet kiss on her.

"And then I couldn't help but wonder more about you. I wonder what your skin felt like, your breasts… you have very beautiful breasts, Dunham, wish I could touch them like I'm doing now more often."

Olivia found herself gasping for air, as he started to remove her jacket, letting it fall to the floor, and slowly unbuttoned her shirt, her skin now shivering in the cool air. She let her body fall slightly backwards, pressing against him in a way she could feel his erection growing in his pants.

"Beautiful perky breasts… that John Scott sure was one lucky bastard," Broyles whispered to her ear, now one of his hands moving into her black bra to pinch her nipples, his other hand moving down, teasing her at the flyer of her pants, making Olivia quiver lightly with the anticipation. She put her hands over his to urge him down.

"Don't," he said, sternly. "I'm taking pride at how obedient you are here, agent Dunham, don't rush things and make me punish you."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, sir," she said, surprised at the sound of her trembling voice.

Broyles continued the exploration of her body, opening the button in her pants and pushing the flyer down delicately. Olivia whimpered, surprised, when he shoved his hand inside her panties, fondling her groin and chuckling.

"You know, nothing turns me on like a completely shaved woman. Make her blonde like you and I'm sure to have a hard on. Can you feel how hard I am for you now?"

"Yes, sir," she said, letting her head fall back to rest against his shoulder as he rubbed his finger in earnest against her, spreading her wetness over her folds and over her clit. Olivia moaned when he rubbed just the right spot.

"Is that good?" he whispered, running his tongue over her earlobe, a sly smirk on his lips as he watched her contorting in pleasure against him, under his touch, his other hand still grabbing her breast possessively.

"Yes…"

"What?" he pinched her clit, making her yelp in pain "what are you supposed to call me?"

"Yes, sir. That's good sir. Please, I want more."

He continued to rub her, slowly, enjoying her soft moans against his ear and how she gyrated and buckled her hips against his hand and against his hardening erection. Broyles pushed two fingers inside her, feeling her tight against him and the involuntary clenching of her inner walls made him chuckle once again.

"Are you going to come, agent Dunham?"

"Yes, sir… soon… just… keep doing that… I'm close… please, don't stop," she pleaded, moving her hand to hold the hand on her breast.

"Stay still, Dunham. You have to obey me to earn the right to come. Do you understand?"

Olivia was panting hard, her pale face now flushed and her hair a blonde mass around her. She nodded, without saying another word.

"Now you have to earn it."

Broyles took a step away from her, removing his hand from her bra and from under her panties, fingers glistening with her arousal. She watched him, breathing rapidly.

"Here, taste yourself," he said, stretching out his arm in her direction. Olivia then held his wrist and put his two fingers in her mouth, sucking them greedily, under his pleased look. She tasted her tangy arousal and licked him clean, looking up at him when she was done, waiting for new instructions.

"Now, agent Dunham," he said, opening his own flyer and freeing his erection. He held it on its base, moving slowly to the chair in front of his desk, sitting comfortably there "I want you to strip down from waist up and then suck my cock. Let's see if you're really that good."

Olivia stared at him for a moment, looking slightly confused. She shook her head and pushed down her shirt, letting it fall to the floor and then turned her back to Broyles, who was slowly rubbing his cock, watching her. She moved her hands to her back and unclasped her bra, letting it fall loosely down her freckled arms and to the floor, near her shirt. Then she turned around to face him, feeling slightly shy.

"Good girl. Now come here."

She walked closer to him and knelt on the floor, between his legs, running her hands up his thighs through the fabric of his pants until she reached his cock. Olivia held it firmly with both hands and supported her elbows on his legs, leaning to take him in her mouth.

Broyles hissed loudly when he felt her lips closing around his engorged head, as she slowly but steadily fisted him. His hands moved to her hair, fingers curling around her strands and grasping it tightly, guiding her. Broyles pushed her head down a bit, making her take him into her mouth as much as she could while she fondled his balls.

"Hmm, yes, Dunham, that feels good… now suck me, harder."

Olivia let him out to suck vigorously at his tip, using her tongue to tease and lap at him; Broyles held her tighter, buckling against her and gently fucking her mouth. She felt delicious, hot and velvet-like and he was on the verge of coming, if she continued her pace.

He pulled her hair hard, making her stop and yelp in pain.

"Slow down, Dunham. I don't want to come just now. Stand up," he ordered. She did as she told and waited, lips red and swollen, hair tousled and messy around her face as she gasped for air.

Broyles groaned lowly, looking at her and held her face in his palm, marveling at how small she looked in his hands; he ran a thumb over her lower lip, feeling it plump and full.

In one fast move, he held both her wrists behind her back and pulled her close to him, whispering in her ear.

"I'm going to fuck you, Dunham. Fuck you on my desk and I want you to stay still."

Olivia felt her legs quivering with arousal as he forcefully pushed her to the desk, practically shoving her against it. He pushed her again, in one fast move, so she was half-lying, on her stomach, on it, her ass up in the air.

Broyles pushed down her pants and panties and positioned himself behind Olivia; she could feel his hard cock pressing against her ass.

"Have you ever let Peter Bishop fuck you like this, agent Dunham?"

"No, sir," she gasped out, feeling the cold of the desk pressed against her cheek and his tight grip on her wrists, nearly hurting her. He once again removed the hair from her face so he could see her and ran his free hand down her back until it found her ass, sliding a finger between the cheeks, making her moan.

Broyles chuckled lightly, spreading her legs farther to touch her pussy, enjoying how wet she was for him, coating his fingers with her arousal.

"You like being submissive to me, don't you Dunham? I see how wet you are."

Olivia didn't say anything, only moaned loudly when Broyles's finger touched her anus, pressing inside, stretching her. He felt her relaxing and then pushed three fingers inside her at once, pumping into her and feeling her writhe under his touch.

"Do you like pain, Dunham?"

"Yes, sir, I do."

"So, tell me then. Ask me to fuck you."

"Colonel Broyles… sir. Please, fuck me. Fuck me hard," she said, her voice low and sexy and it was driving him insane with need every time she said something in that low and deep voice of hers.

He positioned his cock by her opening and pushed into her slowly, allowing her to stretch to accommodate him, as she moaned loudly.

"Oh, god…"

Once he was fully inside her, Broyles started moving, pumping into her and increasing the pacing until she was pounding hard and fast into her. Broyles closed his eyes, one hand holding tight Olivia's wrists, the other now moving down to touch her clit, rubbing her sloppily, roughly, fastening his pace as he felt himself close to coming. He slowed down his pumping, feeling her tightening around him, quivering, as she started to come in his hand.

"Good girl, Dunham, good girl," he said, lowering himself to whisper on her ear; he enjoyed how her body trembled on the desk, as she tried to calm down from her orgasm. Broyles continued fucking her "Now you're gonna stay still while I come inside you. Then you're gonna put on your clothes and you're gonna keep my cum inside you for the rest of the day, I don't want you to clean up. Did you hear what I say?"

"Yes, sir."

Broyles increased his speed, pushing impossibly harder until he started to come inside her, letting out a loud cry of pleasure.

He let out her wrists, which fell to her side, and pulled out of her slowly, running a hand down her back. Olivia shivered, feeling her whole body trembling.

Broyles sighed, content, as he zipped back his pants and watched as Olivia slowly stood up, her legs shaky, and started dressing up. She looked around for her clothes, avoiding his eyes, and put on her bra and shirt, feeling her hands still trembling, her mouth dry.

"That would be all, agent. You can go back to work now."

He went to behind his desk and sat there, business-like, as if nothing had happened just there. Olivia smoothed her hair and took a deep breath, before leaving the room, knowing she was flushed. She wondered if the others agents had heard anything or if she could fake any normality after what just happened.

Olivia, in her bedroom, rubbed her clit, eyes closed, as she came hard, buckling and moaning loud. Like the Olivia in her fantasy, she was trembling and shaky but at least she had her bed to support her. She let her legs fall lazily to the side, her whole body now tingling and the lazy feeling taking over her, as her breathing returned slowly to its normal.

At least that night she would be able to relax for some hours.

bEND/b


End file.
